


Sleepy Snake

by Snugglysnail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglysnail/pseuds/Snugglysnail
Summary: Prompt: Character A is in little space, but is trying their hardest to make sure that B doesn't know.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Sleepy Snake

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Janus had been sort-of accepted into the light sides. Him and Roman were on a truce, and Logan was friendly to him. Virgil still hissed and ignored him and Patton was… well, Patton.

One thing noone was aware of was Janus´s coping mechanism of age regressing. He managed it well enough, making sure to only do it when he would be alone. Sometimes, however, his headspace is involuntary and he had no control over it. Today was one of those days.

Janus was in the living room , pretending to read some book. His head felt fuzzy and he knew he was slipping. He stood up with one plan in mind: Get food and something to drink then retreat into his room for the night.

He headed into the kitchen with the book tucked under his arm. A certain anxious side glared at him upon his entrance. Deceit ignored him and went to grab a snack. When he opened the fridge, Virgil remarked, ¨Gonna go hide in your room for the night like a weirdo?¨ Janus frowned and tried to ignore him, eyes watering a bit. A certain moral side piped up, ¨Virgil, don´t be mean!¨, noticing Janus was a bit upset. The deceitful side grabbed a snack and a water before rushing to his room. 

A few hours later Patton opened the door, which had been unlocked. He saw deceit curled up in bed with a stuffed snake, a pacifier and a disney movie with the credits running. He smiled softly and tucked him in, turning the tv off. He then left and closed the door behind him to let him sleep.  
~~~~~~~


End file.
